This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The NDSU Biology Core Facility provides all ND-INBRE researchers access to state-of-the-art researcher equipment that is not available on their campuses, plus it offers an educational program that teaches both the "hows" and "whys" of the equipment. The Biology Core consists of DNA analysis, cell biology, tissue culture, and bioassay equipment. All of this instrumentation is currently available in Nucleic Analysis Facility, the Cell Biology Center, and the COBRE Core Biology Facility on the NDSU campus. The collaborating researchers from each of the units are Drs. Phil McClean, Lawrence Reynolds, and Mukund Sibi, respectively. The facilities will serve two important functions. First, ND-INBRE researchers will be able to visit NDSU and complete complementary experiments that support the research efforts at their individual sites. Because of the proximity of the equipment, we anticipate concentrated usage of the equipment at specific time. Therefore, each group is dedicated to providing priority usage of the equipment to the ND-INBRE researchers at those times. Furthermore, the facilities will be learning centers for the investigators, but equally important, to the students who will work on ND-INBRE projects. To this end, both scientific and technical training, not only on the equipment but the types of experiment the equipment can support, will be offered.